


All Tied Up

by Slow_Burn_Sally



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, M/M, Other, gabriel is an idiot, implied BDSM, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slow_Burn_Sally/pseuds/Slow_Burn_Sally
Summary: This one shot was inspired by a hilarious meme from our-ironstrange, in which Gabe is so proud of Aziraphale for capturing the demon Crowley and tying him up.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 120





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by a hilarious meme from our-ironstrange, in which Gabe is so proud of Aziraphale for capturing the demon Crowley and tying him up.

Gabriel straightened the lapels of his slate gray, immaculate suit jacket and knocked on the door of Aziraphale’s bookshop. The archangel winced inwardly at the sight of the place. A massive brick building that sat on a corner in Soho like a large, rust colored tabby cat. What an _indulgence_. He should never have allowed the foolish principality to take up this silly habit of collecting books. 

There was no answer to his knock and so he undid the locks on the door with a wave of his hand, stilled the bell with an angelic thought and stepped silently into the shop. He’d done his part by knocking hadn’t he? No need to announce his presence any more than was necessary. Gabriel not-so-secretly wanted to catch Aziraphale doing something sinful, and he was rarely disappointed. Why the very last time he’d popped in for a visit, he’d seen Aziraphale preparing to tuck into a plate of _sushi_. Raw fish and rice. Yuck. Repulsive. The angel seemed to have an endless, gluttonous appetite for food and entertainment. 

While gluttony was technically one of the seven deadly sins, and while Aziraphale was as plump as a Christmas goose, Gabriel wasn’t ever around long enough to establish the exact parameters of Aziraphale’s gluttony. He knew the angel ate too much food, drank too much alcohol and was probably in possession of far, _far_ too many tins of tea. He did everything too much. But he wasn’t about to waste time down here among the humans to investigate, and so he let it slip. He still disapproved. Strongly, but couldn’t be bothered to take the time to put Aziraphale on a celestial diet. Still, angels were meant to be svelte and stylish. Not plump and hopelessly out of date fashion-wise.

Yes, Gabriel _did_ like the clothes. He had to admit that much. As he walked slowly through the bookshop, he took the time to admire himself in the panes of one of its many windows. He cut a dashing figure in his gray suit and white turtleneck if he did say so himself. If only the angel would update his wardrobe to something made within the past sixty years, Gabriel might find it within himself to respect him more. But no. Aziraphale clung to the fashions of bygone eras. That silly bow tie. That ancient waistcoat. It made Gabriel shudder with second hand embarrassment to think of the angel’s one hundred and eighty year old wardrobe. 

As he crept slowly towards the back of the shop, he could hear faint noises coming from somewhere. Grunts and slapping sounds. As if someone were enthusiastically patting dry rub into a rack of ribs with their bare hands. The sounds grew slightly louder as he approached the stairwell that lead up to Aziraphale’s bedroom, and so the archangel ascended quietly, still hoping to catch the angel doing something wrong. Perhaps he was up there with a giant ham and a bowl of mashed potatoes, preparing to tuck in. 

The closer he got to the bedroom door, the louder the sounds became. They were now clearly the sounds of a man in distress. Cries of pain and grunts of discomfort. _Hmmmmm_ Thought Gabriel, _whatever can he be up to now?_

He slowly pushed open the door to Aziraphale’s bedroom and it swung inwards with a faint creak of rusted hinges to reveal… to reveal… well something Gabriel had to take a minute to parse out. 

Aziraphale stood at the foot of the bed. He was fully dressed, but his jacket was off and draped over the back of a nearby chair. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and he looked quite flushed. In his hand was a black leather whip. Gabriel, being an archangel, was quite familiar with the many different ways humans could punish each other, and so he’d seen many whips. Including the cat-o-nine-tails that had been used to whip Jesus himself. This particular whip was quite small and looked ineffectual. 

Aziraphale spotted him and froze in place as Gabriel stepped further into the room. “Gabriel!” he shouted, his voice shooting upward by several octaves. “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel rounded the door and turned in time to see that the demon, _Crowley was it?_ was lying on the angel’s bed. Crowley was tied by his wrists to one of Aziraphale’s bedposts, and he was… well… he was stark naked. Gabriel quickly averted his eyes and turned his attention back to Aziraphale, who looked like he might be having an apoplectic fit.

“Aziraphale!” he barked. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“Gabriel. Yes. Um. Well. You see… I….”

Gabriel slowly began to understand what was happening. “Ahhh,” he said with a broad smile. “Well done, Aziraphale!”

Aziraphale looked as if he might discorporate on the spot. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. “W-well done, sir?” he asked, voice gone tremulous and uncertain.

“Yes, Aziraphale! Well done!” Gabriel beamed with pride. “I see you’ve finally taken it upon yourself to teach the demon Crowley a lesson or two. How did you manage to capture him? He’s a wiley old fiend. Did you use celestial magic?”

“Just a couple of scotches and dinner at the Ritz,” remarked the demon from his compromising position on the bed. 

“Shut up demon” Gabriel shot back. “You’d better keep quiet if you know what’s good for you.”

“Yes daddy,” said Crowley with a sneer. Gabriel briefly considered smiting him, but, as it looked like Aziraphale was already halfway there, he didn’t want to steal the principality’s glory. 

“Gabriel… Oh. I see. Yes,” stuttered the angel, and Gabriel suppressed a flash of irritation at his hesitancy. Aziraphale was like a burlap sack full of rabbits at the best of times. Always twitchy and moving with nervous energy. “Well…” continued the blushing principality “I simply erm… snuck up behind him and knocked him over the head with a… with a heavy book. He erm… he stopped by the shop to try and tempt me with his evil wiles, and I caught him by surprise, and... tied him up?”

“Excellent work!” Gabriel strode into the room and clapped Aziraphale on the back. Aziraphale flinched in response and executed a nervous smile. His eyes kept darting to the bed and back to Gabriel. He looked quite sweaty. _Must be worked up over whipping the demon_ thought Gabriel absently. “Good job Aziraphale. I know you’ve been chasing after this jerk for millennia”

“You have no idea,” remarked Crowley.

Gabriel shot him a stern look “What did I say to you demon? Keep your stupid mouth shut, or Aziraphale here won’t go easy on you.”

“I’d rather hoped not,” replied Crowley

“Crowley!” Yelped Aziraphale, sounding shocked. 

“Well,” Gabriel remarked, affecting his best ‘displeased archangel’ expression. “I see you have your work cut out for you Aziraphale. What do you plan to do next?”

“Oh...next? I’d rather planned on… erm… finishing him off, sir,” Aziraphale, clearly unused to discorporating anyone, let alone a mischievous demon, was quite flustered, and bright red about the face. 

“Ah. Nice. Well, I won’t keep you from it.” Gabriel clapped Aziraphale on the shoulder a second time and gave him a companionable little shake. “You’ve really made me proud Aziraphale. I gotta tell you, I thought you’d gone totally soft. But I can see that you’ve hardened up quite well in the punishment department.”

He purposefully ignored the snort of laughter coming from the bed. 

“Th-thank you sir. Yes… I’ll make quite sure he’s soundly punished.”

“Good. Alright then. Carry on. I’ll make sure to put a commendation in your file.” Gabriel turned and shook his finger at the naked demon tied to the bedpost. “And you, you foul fiend. It’s about time you got what was coming to you.” 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Crowley’s grin didn’t look at all contrite. But no matter. He’d get his comeuppance in the end. 

Gabriel nodded one more time to Aziraphale, then strode from the room with a spring in his step. 

___________________________________________________

  
  


Rather than do the work of walking back through the bookshop, Gabriel simply snapped his way up to heaven. He rushed quickly to his office and picked up the interdepartmental telephone. It was heavy and black and old and had a rotary dial function. They hadn’t bothered updating it in the past fifty years, but it did what it was meant to do. Gave those Up Above a quick and easy way to contact those Down Below. 

He dialed the extension for Hell and waited while the tinny ringtone beeped out several times. 

“Yeah, whadya want?” came the soft yet sneering voice that picked up on the other end. 

_Beelzebub._ Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of the diminutive, fierce little demon with the ice blue eyes. “Hello, Beelzebub,” He said, voice full of smug self satisfaction. “Do you happen to know where your precious demon Crowley is right now?”

“No. Should I care?” Beelzebub was surly as usual. Gabriel found it ridiculously charming, though he’d never say so himself. 

“You most definitely _should_ care, Beezie.”

“Don’t call me that” Beelzebub snapped back. Gabriel ignored them.

“Well, he happens to be captured by _our_ principality Aziraphale. The angel got the jump on him and he’s been tied up. He’s being whipped to within an inch of his life as we speak.” 

Silence on the other end. Gabriel took this to mean that Beelzebub was shocked and impressed. 

“Yup,” he continued, injecting his tone with an extra thick layer of condescending superiority. “I must say, I’m so proud of Aziraphale. He even told me he’d finish the demon off. So, you’d better be expecting one very chagrined and very discorporated demon downstairs any minute now.” 

He heard Beelzebub clear their throat and waited expectantly for them to congratulate him. “Where exactly did he have Crowley tied up?” they asked instead. 

“To the bedpost.” Gabriel responded irritably. “Why should that matter?”

More silence. 

Gabriel waited for Beelzebub to respond, growing grumpier by the second. This was not the reaction he’d expected. 

“Think about that for a minute” Beelzebub said, and Gabriel did _not_ like the mocking note in their voice. 

Gabriel thought about it. Images of a flushed Aziraphale, holding a small whip, of Crowley, nude and tied to the angel’s bed flashed through his mind. 

_Just a couple of scotches and dinner at the Ritz_

Comprehension dawned… 

“Oh SHIT,” he cursed and slammed the phone down.


End file.
